Alex Avatar story one prequel before the war
by Time of change
Summary: Alex was chosen to be an Avatar driver and before the war with the humans they lived side by side


Please notice this is an OC Story.

As Alex was walking about the tree of souls Alex was following his mate to be Neytiri had her hair down, she was going to choose Alex has his mate, he was handsome, she thought he smiled at him Alex grasped her tail playfully, she liked it a bit she got some advice on how to please mates in bed like kissing, blow jobs.

"This is the tree of the voice it is a place for prays to be answered and sometimes. They can be heard." Said Neytiri.

"I can hear them." Said Alex.

Alex placed his ponytail on the branches and he listened to them Alex was glad to find Neytiri; again he missed her when they were friends.

"They live Alex, they survive through your mind and now you have passed all of the trails. You may now choose a woman we have many fine women for you Alex, there's Nanit she is the best singer." She stated.

"I don't want her." Said Alex.

"There's Prayl she is the best hunter." Said Neytiri.

"Aye, she is the best hunter." Neytiri turned to look at him.

"But I already choose, but this woman. Must also choose me." Said Alex.

"She already has." Said Neytiri.

Alex grasped Neytiri face and brought her in for a kiss. She was genuinely going for it Alex raised her grasping her naked bottom. Neytiri got her ponytail and held on it towards Alex's the young avatar moan when Neytiri connected his.

"I am with you now Alex, we are matted for life. Now undo your loincloth and let me visualize you." Said Neytiri.

"Wow, that's an impressive size for a sky person you do possess a nice looking cock." Said Neytiri.

"Oh, thank can I see you? I bet you look good naked?" Said Alex.

Neytiri bent down and removing her loincloth showing off her wet drenched clit. Alex gulps at the mass of naked pussy, Alex pulled himself together not sure what to do he pulled her in for a long deep passionate kiss.

Neytiri was very passionate about sucking him and got down on her mate. Alex was moaning and growing Neytiri was gagging on his cock. Neytiri felt Alex's hands bobbing up down on his big long shaft.

"You like me sucking you off Avatar?" Asked Neytiri.

"Yes, it feels safe, please don't stop baby keep sucking my dick." Said Alex.

"Very well then I will suck you baby, but you have to suck me in return." She pronounced.

"Sure o my Neytiri, I believe I am going to cum my goodness here it comes!" He Said.

"You like that Alex a beautiful Na'vi girls sucking you off?" she took him

"Yes, I do but it's your turn now." Said Alex.

Alex bent down and licked Neytiri womanhood she was moaning and growing a lot as Alex licked her she was getting turned on. Alex wasn't done by the experience he felt of having a woman to go down on. Alex was felt his dick was getting very hard, of course, Alex was getting ready to place it inside of Neytiri his mate Alex was ready for it. Was very turned on by the experience to he felt waves of emotions. The sex was so much nicer than a human sex, of course, the Navi; did things did things very different way.

"Alex I think I am ready." Said Neytiri

"Are you sure?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I am ready I am ready for you." Said Neytiri.

Alex positioned himself inside of her and a little moan escaped her she was moaning and growing as Alex was thrusting in and out of her. Neytiri was enjoying the notion of having a cock inside of her pussy Alex felt he was going to cum. Alex was not going to give up until she was cumming, Alex was moaning and groaning she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Alex was felt that he was starting to cum inside of his mate; Alex felt Neytiri hands roaming around his ass he didn't mind at all. Alex was starting to make him cum.

"Alex I want to try something fresh and exciting, flip over I want to ride you like a horse," said Neytiri.

Alex didn't complain about it he looked at her breasts that were bouncing up and down when he was riding him. Alex was moaning and growing she felt the top of his cock feeling her clit on his massive cock Alex was grasping her naked bottom she was licking the feeling of having a cock inside of her and having sex with the man she loved more anything.

"O Alex I love you much." Said Neytiri.

"I am with you now Alex, we are mated for life." Said Neytiri.

Alex woke up in his human form not sure about what precisely happened. He had sex with Neytiri and he didn't feel any guilty conscience at all loved it every second of it Alex woke up and had a tire running down his face but his romance with Neytiri wasn't always easy.

Flashback a few years ago.

Alex woke up to watch people working on stuff Alex, saw a different world Pandora they where here to understand the way Nav'I thought Alex was not sure about what he was doing anymore. Alex was looking forward to picking up the new world. As it was amazing Alex wasn't sure about what he was going to do with it but it was very important to make a good first impression Alex found his bunk and him looked at the women looking at him. Alex was a young man a young genius also Alex was selected because of his high IQ. Alex was looking at all the test tubes that he was looking for as well Alex was then shown his Avatar he was hired back by how big it was Alex was told to test it out and he was taken back by the sheer size of it all.

"Wow, that's impressive I never guessed I would here," Said Alex.

"Well don't get hold of this new environment to lightly this world may want to kill and eat you so just be very careful about who you are friends. With because there are giant flying creatures and of course the people called the Navi, who we are going to be training with," said Grace.

"Yes, well let's hope that you put up hay." Said the man.

"Well talk later on." Said Grace.

"Then tomorrow morning we are heading out towards omaticaya clan deep in the forest one you will not talk to the Navi unless when spoken. Two you will listen to what I have to say and three you will never flirt with the Navi women you are here to work." Said Grace.

"Why would I do that I am here to learn things." He stated.

"fair enough I will catch you in the morning understand?" Said Grace.

"Yes, mam." Said Alex.


End file.
